


制造偶像

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 有时候人们无法选择自己真正想要的东西，因为与生俱来的责任总是优先于所有。陈伟丞不后悔他放弃了小提琴，因为命运弥补了他的缺憾，冥冥之中引着他遇见了杨博尧。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 19





	制造偶像

"一个音乐家？亲爱的，别去想着那些了，音乐绘画之类的应该交给那些疯子。你要做的就是继承你父亲的产业……"

陈伟丞垂下眼睛，他再说一句话。

有时候人们无法选择自己真正想要的东西，因为与生俱来的责任总是优先于所有，不是吗？

他放下手里的圆珠笔，让秘书把今天最后一个面试的人叫进来。

一个年轻的小提琴家从门后挤进来，从他身上陈伟丞几乎看到了学生时代的自己，怀揣着梦想，天真的以为热爱可以是任何问题的答案。

但他现在坐在这里，失去了小提琴，却掌握着公司大权；他已经名利双收，谁还会在意是否曾有一个年轻人放弃了自己的梦想。

古典乐不合普罗大众的口味，他们喜欢充满戏剧性的人生背景，喜欢所谓天才两倍速演奏野蜂飞舞，却很难接受一场一个多小时的音乐会。

但是这就是现实。

"你叫什么名字？"他问。

"Brett Yang，先生。"Brett就像只小动物似的，他还穿着学生会穿的连帽衫，看起来不像是来娱乐公司面试，而是参加大学考试。

"喔……我上周听过你的现场演奏，柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，很不错。"陈伟丞点点头，这不是重点，他那场演出只听了不到十分钟就离开了。"告诉我一些你童年时候的事情吧。"

"嗯？"

他们需要一点悲剧元素，把这个形象单纯的男孩再略微包装一下，参加一两个综艺节目，找两个老手带一带，后期可以客串几部电视剧或者电影，也就差不多了。

陈伟丞没有意识到这是面试，面试需要淘汰。

"我以为……我在简历里写的很清楚，我是个小提琴家，先生。"Brett的脸色不太好看，但他克制住了自己的不满。

Brett轻轻皱着眉，他的双手却紧张地交握在一起，他不明白这到底是怎么一回事，他可没有打算成为一个站在舞台上供人欣赏的、挂着假笑的"偶像"。

他对面的男人从那张黑色皮质椅子里坐起来，绕到他身后，按住了他的肩膀，"我知道，我知道……但，你踏入这里的时候，应该先了解我们需要什么样的人、我们的市场需要什么样的人。男孩，这里没有‘艺术家’。"

出乎意料地，Brett笑了一下，他的眼尾勾起好看的笑纹，他紧握着的手指也松开了，"那就按规矩来好了。而且，陈先生，我其实比你还要大一岁。"他没有忽略掉陈伟丞错愕的表情。

陈伟丞在他离开房间之后又看了一遍那份简历，始终难以相信Brett居然比他大一岁，不过只是一岁之差。他留下杨博尧有很多原因，不是为了从对方身上追忆自己当初这种可笑的理由，直白地讲，他看上了这个小提琴家。

别奇怪，这对于这个行业来说是家常便饭，而且，他还没开始动手呢。

杨博尧有点让他捉摸不透，对方的某些表现和举动确实单纯至极，可是在一些至关重要的问题上，他又像个狡猾的狐狸。陈伟丞的好奇心一再膨胀。

按照经纪人的安排，他要参加一个才艺节目，那将会是他的第一次亮相。"以前的达人秀有一些类似的例子可以参考，比如——""我拒绝演奏野蜂飞舞。"杨博尧拒绝地毫不手软，"我会选择一首稍微符合大众口味的曲子，而且……"经纪人摆着手表示不同意，"我们的观众不吃那一套。坐在下面的人能有一成欣赏的来，我们也就不吃这一口饭了。我是不是说重了？"

经纪人叫Ashley，她接手Brett的原因是陈伟丞直接把人强行塞了过来，在她不打算接受新艺人并且准备休假的时候，也就是说，她手头只有Brett一个，而且，她的老板明摆着打着Brett的主意，"他要干什么就让他去做吧，只要不是太过分。"

她差点以为他俩早就睡过了。可是Brett的脾气和行事作风，她不觉得陈伟丞能这么快得手。

这次节目的特邀嘉宾是横扫某知名音乐奖的新生代女歌手May Katre，在节目播出之前就已经造足了势，"哇哦，虽然今年他们把六个奖都颁给了我……但是我认为这里有比我更值得拥有这项殊荣的人。""那么你要作为特邀嘉宾参加节目，你感觉如何？""我很期待，我之前从未参加过这类节目，你们都知道，我热衷于尝试不同的新事物……"

紧接着记者采访了评委之一，某重金属乐队主唱，Daniel Cash，"我看到很多人在Twitter上问：Daniel Cash欣赏的了流行吗，那不会太轻了吗？"他笑着，无奈地摊手，"虽然我们是Heavy Metal（重金属），不代表我们不能轻好吗？我大学主修的是小提琴，我猜你们肯定想不到。"

不光是观众没想到，Ashley也没想到会这么巧，Daniel居然是学小提琴出身的。

在节目开始前几天，Brett一直窝在房间里练琴，偶尔Ashley会过来看看他的练习情况，顺便和他晦涩地提一下有关陈伟丞的事情。

"Eddy很重视你。"Ashley正视着Brett的眼睛，她莫名觉得自己像是在诱拐小孩子，"有空的时候，你应该请他吃个饭之类的，作为感谢。Brett，你明白我想说的是什么意思。"

"我会的。"他用着Ashley经常见到的那种笑容回应。  
Brett在休息的时候会刷一下ins，看看他喜欢的小提琴家日常练习的视频之类的，但是前几天有个人关注了他，那个账号很明显的是某个人的小号，Brett没把这件事放在心上。

节目开始的那天早上不到五点，Ashley准时带着咖啡叩响他的门，"走吧，你只用带上你的琴，那边有造型师正在等着你。"

Ashley留下Brett和造型师一起，她退出化妆间，拿出手机准备和陈伟丞发信息报备一下。

"你们已经到了？"陈伟丞的声音在在她身后响起来，把Ashley吓了一跳。

"啊？是的，他在里面，你要不要……"

"不了，我等一会。"陈伟丞转身就走，在走廊边上找了个椅子乖乖坐下。Ashley觉得自己的眼睛好像出现了什么毛病。

这对陈伟丞来说是命运降下的一个奇迹——他一直觉得杨博尧的名字很熟悉，回到家后他翻起年少时的合影、通讯录，果不其然在其中发现了一个戴着牙套笑得开心的男孩，那张合照后面签着两人的名字，左下角写着"Brett Yang"。

"原来是你啊。"他忍不住微笑，手指抚摸着照片。

杨博尧不是那种正常的"新人"，他完全不按规矩来：拒绝了造型师为他准备的衣服，拒绝了台本规划的曲目，拒绝在游戏环节演奏三倍速野蜂飞舞……

他是这么和Ashley说的，"我们可能只有一成的观众欣赏的了柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，但那好歹是个曲子。你让我怎么用琴演奏根本不是乐音的东西？"接着，他翻了个白眼，用很慢的语速说："我们有九成的观众可能都认为古典乐手就是那种，傲慢、不可一世，而且用鼻孔看人、说话很慢的家伙。"

"你要干嘛？"Ashley疑惑地看着他。

"用我的鼻孔看着那九成观众。"

陈伟丞站在化妆间外，他快要憋不住笑声了。

实际上，这种套路是管用的。观众们心想的是：看吧，古典乐手果然如此，所以他们演奏一些我们听不懂的玩意儿是完全可接受的，毕竟，"上流"的东西可不容易被我们这些普通人理解。

这是第一步，接下来只是一些形象包装，吸引一部分粉丝作为基础，雇佣一些社交媒体中的专业人士操作一番，一个性情高冷、气质优雅的帅气小提琴家的形象也就塑造好了，时机合适的时候放出一些捏造的关于杨博尧的身世背景，再赚足粉丝们的眼泪，稳固粉丝基础……

一切都进行顺利，杨博尧自己选了那套黑色的西装，没有任何多余修饰的，效果却比造型师最开始挑的那套带着碎钻的黑蓝色西装好很多——从当天节目播出后的粉丝反响来看，甚至好到超出他们的预期。

在Ashley找人动作之前，网络上就已经出现了许许多多关于杨博尧的同人图，就连May Katre晚些时候也在ins给许多粉丝作品点了赞，还在当天“BrettYang”Tag下面赞数最高的一幅作品下留言到："完全把握到了Brett的可爱之处!"有些粉丝在May的个人主页下提问二人是否有可能在音乐上合作时，May Katre答道："Brett是那种很纯粹的小提琴家，如果他愿意的话，那我将会很荣幸。"

"很好，纯粹的小提琴家Brett Yang先生，"Ashley给他看了看自己的手机，"没想到Katre居然都为你下场说话了。"

陈伟丞披着小号刷了一晚上的ins，放下手机时，已经是四点二十了，而他早上六点半还要开会，虽然开会相当痛苦，但是那些同人图简直在他脑子里挥之不去，想着想着，他又想起节目现场看到的Brett，一颦一笑都在他的脑海里清晰地展现，每一句话都好像在自己耳边响起。

但他深知，杨博尧对他而言是个大麻烦，一个不太正常的"新人"。

小提琴家只是表面噱头，谁都知道这下面和无数艺人一样，你站在灯光下、镜头前，贩卖自己的喜怒哀乐，不同的噱头好比调味料，让观众多些新鲜感而已。可他偏偏不想这么干，他完全可以在造型师把衣服递过来的时候闭紧自己的嘴，甚至在一开始进入陈伟丞的办公室时他就可以按照对方想要的来。

这个行业的规矩从来没有被谁撼动过，他们如同屠宰工厂流水线上的牲畜，每一步早就被安排好。杨博尧从来不会是这种人，他选择这一行，那就得按着他的规矩来，而且他不会输掉。

他是个纯粹的小提琴家，而音乐从不吝啬将自由赐予它的追随者。

Ashley再次来到杨博尧家里的时候，怀里抱着一捧玫瑰花，"你知道是谁送的。"

杨博尧一眼就看见了那个签着"陈"的卡片，而他只是夹起卡片扔进垃圾桶，把花拿过来插进了花瓶，"我知道。"

"新的工作吗？"他问，好像那束花就只是一束花，无关它是玫瑰还是月季，好像他根本不知道陈伟丞是什么意思一样。

"老板想请你吃饭。"她直截了当地说了，"在他面前你就不要再那么‘自由’了，你得……"Ashley想起来老板的那副表情又有点想笑，"给他点盼头——证明你对他是有价值的。"

晚上，杨博尧背着自己的琴去了。

那家餐厅绝对显示出了陈伟丞的诚意，但是他的别有用心也表露地太明白了，杨博尧在电梯里看着路上的车辆逐渐变小，忽然萌生了捉弄陈伟丞的念头。

"看来你很适应嘛。"这是陈伟丞见到他说的第一句话。

"花很好看。"他忽略了陈伟丞所说的。

很显然，陈伟丞有点不快了，但他没忘记自己的目的，一边招呼着杨博尧吃菜，一边倒酒……杨博尧生出一种惋惜之感，某些规矩不仅束缚了"牲畜"，同时也束缚了"主人"。

他不想改变任何人，也不想改变玩法，他只想踏入局中时仍能保全自由和尊严。

杨博尧按住了陈伟丞夹菜的手，和式桌案很窄，他轻轻松松按住了对方，"陈先生，"他看着那双眼睛，像是要看清这个人的心一样，"我是否让你有一种熟悉的感觉？"他的手指轻轻游移着，握住了男人的手腕。

"不可否认，是的。而且我觉得我们一定在更早前见过。"陈伟丞笑着，没有移动他的手，好像他对接下来的一切都胸有成竹。

"我是说"杨博尧的嘴角勾起来，笑意却未抵眼尾，"你觉得我好像另一个你。"

他掌心下的手绷紧了。

"如果你没有放弃小提琴的话，如果，你选择了音乐学院。"  
陈伟丞的脸色很快冷下去，没等他开口，杨博尧又继续道："我要比你更早回忆起过去，"浅黄色的灯光不算太亮，刚好可以营造出室内暧昧的氛围，眼下只是无端的让杨博尧看起来像恶魔一样，"比起睡我，你更想看到我失败、屈服。"

陈伟丞的手被牵引着，抚摸上那温热的皮肤、鼓动的胸口，而衬衣上的扣子几乎硌疼了他的手。

他挣开了杨博尧的束缚，神色不明地盯着对方看。

桌上的精致菜肴从杨博尧动手之后就成了摆设。

"那你该知道这里不适合你。"

"在我来之前，确实是这样的。"

他伸手摸到了放在旁边的琴盒，取出了自己的琴，自顾自地演奏着曲子。

陈伟丞一语不发，他的目光描摹着那人的轮廓，心底生不出一丝有关欲望的念头，因为杨博尧说的一点不错。  
"伊萨伊第六奏鸣曲。"

琴声戛然而止，杨博尧放下弓子，"你永远记得它，是不是？"

那个夜晚渐入尾声，最后是陈伟丞开着车送杨博尧回的家，记者们尚未获悉杨博尧家的地址，所以就短期来看，这里还是安全的。

"你会赢吗？"陈伟丞问。

"你真的想看到我输吗？"杨博尧望着窗外，他从上了车就没和陈伟丞有过一次眼神交流。

杨博尧不得不和同行的其他人周旋、竞争，同时不让自己卷入不必要的纷争；他不喜欢那些不必要的关注，他当然可以接受那些潜规则，谁不想要捷径？但是捷径付出的代价太大了——交易得来的名利无法不朽，他也懒得处理那些关系，更无意成为谁的附庸；借着陈伟丞不明不白的态度，他反倒是轻松推开了这些麻烦，陈伟丞也乐意帮他解决一些问题。

对于陈伟丞，他想看到杨博尧最终屈服于那些规则，成为工厂流水线上制造出来的"偶像"，以此论证自己的放弃有多正确——艺术的殿堂留给了少数的疯子，而那些人注定不会成为掌控游戏的人；但杨博尧是另一个陈伟丞，另一个没有放弃的他，在一个陈伟丞没机会触及的世界抛下了他自己的骰子。

博弈刚刚开始，他想看到自己所作所为都是正确的，却无法抗拒幻想另一种选择——而那将会是杨博尧向他证明的。

人们偶尔会在一些关于古典乐的节目中看到杨博尧的身影，同时，网上也传出消息称他将会参加某个知名小提琴比赛，由于先前综艺节目以及May Katre下场助推的余热，粉丝们很快掀起一波古典乐热潮，Daniel Cash还转发了一则杨博尧参赛的推文，表达了自己的祝福。

这很不可思议，但确确实实地，它发生了。

比赛前的一段时间，杨博尧一直在练习，他没空接任何人的电话，就连陈伟丞的电话都被他挂过好几次。

Ashley跑来看看他，发现人还活着之后就又被赶出来，陈伟丞的遭遇也没比她好到哪儿——他连门都没进去。

临行前两天陈伟丞终于成功进了门，"我想和你一起去。"他知道杨博尧满腹疑问，"这届比赛在比利时举行，我买好了机票，我想和你一起去。"他又重复了一遍。

"我想看着你去完成我没能做到的事情。"陈伟丞的声音很轻，"目前为止，你所做的，都出乎我的意料。"

杨博尧没说话，他放下自己的琴，神色缓和了下来。

"我需要向你道歉，为之前所发生的事情，而且，你问我是真的想要看到你输吗？"陈伟丞摇摇头，"我想看到你赢。"

没人知道陈伟丞陪着杨博尧去了比利时。

赛前一个月，他们两个窝在布鲁日的一间公寓中，陈伟丞也带上了他的琴，两人练琴、打游戏、出门觅食、在市集广场前合照、参观巧克力博物馆……好像他们是相识多年的挚友。

他们在一起合奏巴赫，用小提琴演奏那些从未尝试过的有趣想法。只消一个眼神，一切便可不言而喻。

不谈未来，不追究过去。

正式比赛的早晨，杨博尧的领结是陈伟丞帮他打的。

"我相信你，我相信你。"他拥抱着杨博尧，重复了两遍，最后轻轻留下一个吻在对方肩头。

杨博尧出门之后，工作人员在楼下等候着他，而陈伟丞坐在卧室的床上，盯着衣柜发呆，眼前的一切荒诞又不可思议，他不知道到底是什么促使他在这里住了近一个月，更不知道杨博尧对于他究竟意味着什么——至少现在杨博尧不再是他的另一个影子，而是一个活生生的个体。

白天很快过去，黑夜降临。街道上的喧哗从未停歇过，他那颗未曾停止奔波的心却感受到了疲惫。

他躺在杨博尧的床上，盯着天花板，祈祷着一切顺利，直到梦境淹没他。

杨博尧还没有回来，但他知道这一局胜负已分，从杨博尧握着他的手的那一瞬间，他就失去了所有优势。

有时候人们无法选择自己真正想要的东西，因为与生俱来的责任总是优先于所有。陈伟丞不后悔他放弃了小提琴，因为命运弥补了他的缺憾，冥冥之中引着他遇见了杨博尧。

一双手拉着被子盖在了陈伟丞身上，杨博尧站在床边一直凝视着男人的睡颜，他多希望这几日的美好能永远延续，只是故事该到了结尾。

他没有开灯，轻轻地转身准备离开。

"别走。"

陈伟丞坐了起来。

"别走。"

又一次的。

"别留下我。"

杨博尧慢慢地转过身，他们靠进彼此，额头抵着额头，是从未有过的亲密。"那就一起走。"

"去哪？"

"任何地方。"


End file.
